52 Vol 1 6
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * Locations: * ** * * * * Kahndaq * Myanmar Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The History of the DCU, Part V of X | Synopsis2 = Donna Troy continues examining the history of the Multiverse. With the help of the Universe Orb, she recalls the following events: * The formation of the post-Crisis Justice League * Booster Gold's arrival from the future * The formation of the Suicide Squad * The birth of Checkmate * The graduation of Dick Grayson from Robin to Nightwing * The death of Jason Todd at the hands of the Joker * Barbara Gordon being shot and paralyzed by the Joker * Tim Drake becoming the new Robin * Millennium * Invasion * The Team Titans arriving from the future * The appearance of a new Black Condor * The appearance of a new Ray * The death of Superman * Batman's back being broken by Bane * The Reign of the Supermen * Hal Jordan becoming Parallax and wiping out most of the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians of the Universe * Kyle Rayner becoming the sole Green Lantern * Hawk appearing as Extant * The start of Zero Hour | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: :The following characters appear in flashback * * * * * * * * * Checkmate soldier * * * * Dominator * * * From the "Millennium" event: ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** * Waverider Locations: * Items: * * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the trade paperback. * The following messages can be seen in Rip Hunter's bunker (the meanings of these are revealed over the course the series): ** WORLD WAR III WHY? HOW? ** Dead by lead? ** TIME IS BROKEN ** Further time is different ** The four horsemen will end her rain? ** He won't smell it. ** Find the last "El" ** MAN OF STEEL ** Sonic disrupt -- Time Masters -- Time Servants ** The reach. The reach. The reach. ** The Tornado is in pieces. ** "I'm not kryptonite" ** it hurts to breathe. ** 2000 years from now ** The Scarab is eternal? ** Where is the Curry Heir? ** Who is Super Nova? ** What happened to the son of Superman? ** Where is the Batman? ** Who is the Batwoman? ** Te versus (Au+Pb) ** Who is Diana Prince? ** Don't ask the Question. It lies. ** SECRET FIVE! ** MORTAL SAVAGE ** Someone is monitoring. They see us. They see me. ** KHIMAERA LIVES AGAIN ** The Lazarus Pit RISES ** The old gods are DEAD, the new gods want what's left. ** I'm supposed to be DEAD? ** WHEN AM I? ** OTHERS? ** 520 Kane ** Infinity Inc. ** Casey the cop ** Silverblade ** Find the Sun Devils ** What is spanner's galaxy? ** In addition, the number 52 is written in circles all over the board... there are some scraps of paper with the numbers 51, 53, 54, 55, and 56 written on them... there are what appear to be television screens showing historical events, some of which occurred before the advent of photography... all the clocks in the laboratory appear to be set at 11:52. * In this issue, Black Adam announces the "Freedom of Powers Treaty", a mutual-defense alliance of his own nation of Kahndaq with Myanmar and North Korea and China. | Trivia = * The ticker-tape at the bottom of the cover reads, "Chinese Heroes!... Booster Gold's Secret Rendezvous!... Time is Warped!" | Recommended = * 52 #1-52 * Countdown #51-0 * World War III #1-4 | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}